Just A Product That Gets You Reviews
by dyslexic-Carmie
Summary: Like the title says. This product will give your stories some much needed reviews. R/R


Once upon a time there was a little short person named Bill-Bo-Baggins. Billy-bo was a big fan of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. He was such a big fan that he decided to write a fanfiction about those anxious ponies.

Bill-Bo-Baggins worked really hard on his story and even got some foreign beta-reader, named Ja-Ja-Jumbo, to edit it for him. Ja-Ja did a fabulous job on editing Bill-Bo's fanfiction.

Once Billy-bo got his story sent back from Ja-Jumbo he posted it onto . After posting it Billy-Bo-Baggins left his computer and went to Wally World, or some other grocery store that sells milk and leggings. When Billy-Bo got back home he was amazed.

Nobody had reviewed Billy boy's epic story. Not even his foreign beta-reader, Jumbo. This was very strange, because more people favorited and put the story on story alert, then Billy-Bo had fingers and toes for. Even with the extra toes, Baggins had from being a product of inbreeding.

Just kidding. Billy-Bo doesn't have extra fingers or toes.

Anyway, if Billy-Bo-Baggins' story of not getting reviews reminds you of yourself then you are in desperate need of our new product. What is our new product you ask?

Well this product is so awesome, that we could have named it anything and you would buy it. This product makes your fabulous stories receive happy reviews. Reviews your story deserves.

Now what is the name of this fabulous product you ask? Well this fabulous product doesn't need a name, since this product isn't an object. Yes, you heard us right! This product isn't an actual object that you can touch, taste, smell, or throw at pedestrians!

If it isn't an object I can't throw at jaywalkers then what is it you ask? Well, good sir, we'll tell you. This product is actually a subscription.

Gasp! A subscription! What is a subscription you ask? Well, good lady, a subscription is the Scandinavian word that's Russian for the Latin inheritance from Turkish for "My story gets reviews and horses have hair." Don't bother wasting your time googling this, because it's really the definition.

Anyway, like the wonderful Turkish definition says, you're story will get reviews. And they will be positive reviews; one hundred percent flame free. Isn't that GREAT?

But how does this subscription work you ask? Well, my good mermaid, you ask too many pointless questions. But, we'll explain for the sake of explaining things.

This subscription makes a random band of pelicans on an unknown island (called ) review your story. These pelicans are part pit bull, part awesome, and specially trained by Al Gore, to successfully review everything you post on .

But if they are pelicans how do the read my story you ask? Well, good platypus, you really need to stop asking questions. But, we'll answer your question anyway.

Since they are pelicans, they don't actually read your story. They just review it. But that's okay because you have all these random people putting this story on their favorites.

But how awesome are these reviews you ask? Well, my good kitten, this is your last stupid question we'll answer for you. Seriously, stop asking stupid questions. It's like your some stupid nine-year old.

We assure you that these reviews will be twenty-percent cooler than any review some stupid homosapien would give you. Fan favorites of this subscription include:

The misspelling fangirl- "i OMG thiz iz liek so funy and stuf!1!"

The intelligent British person- "I say, this story had me laughing more then last time those American tourists came to country."

The anonymous reviewer person- "Awesome."

The anonymous reviewer person v.2 "Plz keep update plz"

The foreign person- "Ha, veðja ég enginn veit hvað lanuage þetta er!"

And much, MUCH more! So, what are you waiting for? Order this subscription, and receive hundreds and hundreds of reviews!

**A/N**

**This story is dedicated to, MaeMomoChan. Thanks, for the awesome reviews.**

**Oh, and special thanks to Smash for being awesome**

_**No need to thank me. My awesomeness cannot be contained.**_


End file.
